The Tale of Enbizaka
by Veronica The Mischievous
Summary: Song fic, summary and pairings inside.
1. The Princess of Enbizaka

**Title:** The Princess of Enbizaka**  
****Rating:** PG**  
****Word Count:** 668**  
****Pairing:** Boa x Luffy, (hinted) Luffy x Ace**  
****Topic:** None**  
****Type:** AU, Song**  
****Genre:** Horror**  
****Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.**  
****VTM:** A song fic inspired by my resent trip to the renaissance fair, the Vocaloid song 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka', note, you should probably read this while listening to the song 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka'. It sounds much better.

**-0-0-**

Listen closely, this is a tale of a twisted love.  
An obsession, powerful like the blade of a sword.  
The heroine was a princess, shining like the sun.  
She was so beautiful and was adored by all.  
One day she gazed upon a treasure that she knew had to be hers!  
He was like no man she had ever met before.  
But what's this? He was in the clutches of a blue haired witch!  
A treasure loved by so many, how will you take him from them?

Oh lovely princess just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt to see something that you can't have?  
But have no fear and take up your blade.  
For as always, your love is like a hurricane!

Today in your kingdom, a girl with blue hair was found dead.  
She was stabbed and thrown into the river.  
'Oh my, how terrible!' is all that you say.  
But inside, you smile wickedly...  
The witch that tried to take your treasure's heart is gone now.  
That's one less obstacle to worry about.  
Soon the treasure you desire will surely be yours!  
Oh! But what's this? A woman walking next to him?

Oh lovely princess just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt to see something that you can't have?  
But have no fear and take up your blade.  
For as always, your love is like a hurricane!

Today your kingdom seems to feel a sense of unease.  
For days now several people have been killed.  
'Oh my, how terrible!' is all you say.  
But inside, you smile wickedly...  
It's not your fault that those women were in the way.  
They should have known better than to get that close to him.  
With them gone, you now make your move.  
But what's this? Your treasure is snatched! Is that a man?

Oh lovely princess just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt to see something that you can't have?  
But have no fear and take up your blade.  
For as always, your love is like a hurricane!

Standing proudly with your treasure in his claws...  
The treasure's protector, a mighty 'dragon' looms.  
He cherishes the treasure as much as you do!  
For but a moment you wonder, 'just who's love will win'?  
A wicked smile appears upon your lips as you think:  
'just who could love a beast like him'?  
But a hatred stirs when your treasure embraces him.  
It's then clear that vile beast must die!

Oh lovely princess just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt to see something that you can't have?  
But have no fear and take up your blade.  
For as always, your love is like a hurricane!

Do not worry oh brave princess.. .  
What you desire will surely be yours this time.  
With your mighty blade in hand and a flash of rose red blood...  
Reach out and take what is rightfully yours!

In a plume of fire!  
A slashing of sharp claws!  
This dragon, proves to be the greatest foe!  
Take heart, dear princess, and raise your sword!  
There is no way his love can outmatch yours!

Later an older brother was attacked in his own home.  
Found barely breathing his attacker unknown.  
Our brave princess nowhere to be found!  
Oh my! Just where could she be?  
She failed to kill the 'dragon' protecting the treasure she desired.  
Her world is starting to unravel.  
Soon all her sins shall be shown to the world!  
Oh, how did this happen to our poor hero?

But that's a story for another day, dear loved ones.  
I promise that there is a little more to this tale.  
But for tonight just try to sleep easy.  
Pray the mad gaze of the princess won't land on you!

-The End...?-

**Cast:**

**'The Princess' - Boa Hancock**

**'The Treasure' - Monkey D. Luffy**

**'The Blue Witch' - Vivi**

**'The Dragon' - Portgas D. Ace**

**Lyrics By: Veronica the Mischievous**

**Sung to the tune of: 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka'**

**VTM: **I have the second song written already. But because I'm feeling particularly sadistic today, I'll wait a little before posting it up here. :3 Want me to post it faster? Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. The Dragon of Enbizaka

**Title:** The Dragon of Enbizaka  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 643  
**Pairing:** Ace x Luffy, Boa x Luffy  
**Topic:** None  
**Type:** AU, Song  
**Genre:** Horror  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from One Piece.  
**VTM:** A song fic, the sister fic to 'The Princess of Enbizaka'. Inspired by my resent trip to the renaissance fair, the Vocaloid song 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka'. Take note, you should probably read this while listening to the song 'The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka'.

Note: Also to answer a question someone posed to me about these songs. Yes, they can be read in and interpreted in two ways. One, being a literal fashion, setting it in a fairy tale like setting and the other as being more symbolic (as in that these songs are a delusional telling of simpler story). Believe it or not, but these songs also has a connection to another story I did in the past. Let's have a little fun and see if you can guess which one it is. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.

-0-0-

Listen closely, this is a tale of a secret love.  
A bond, more powerful than the blade of a sword.  
The hero was a 'dragon', noble a guardian was he.  
Though handsome, he was a monster bound into human form.  
A boy gave your life meaning in your darkest hour.  
He became your treasure, you now guard him with your life.  
But what's this? Your treasure is loved by so many!  
How you sometimes wish you can keep him for yourself.

Oh noble dragon, just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt that your love is not supposed to be?  
But take comfort in knowing your bond is unbreakable.  
Now and forever, you are sworn brothers!

Today in the kingdom, a blue haired girl was found dead.  
She was cut down and thrown into the river.  
'She was my friend...' is what you hear your brother say.  
You and your friends gather and console him.  
Soon you all manage to get a smile out of your treasure.  
That's one less obstacle to worry about.  
You're glad to see your brother's friends take care of him so.  
But what's this? Why do you feel there's danger near?

Oh noble dragon, just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt that your love is not supposed to be?  
But take comfort in knowing your bond is unbreakable.  
Now and forever, you are sworn brothers!

Today the kingdom seems to feel a sense of unease.  
For days now many people have been killed.  
'Why is this happening?' is what you hear your brother say.  
As much as you wish, you have no answer for him.  
'I don't want you to be next!' he says suddenly.  
With out warning he has you in a tight embrace.  
This is perfect bliss for you as you hug him back.  
But what's this? Someone's watching you? Is that a woman?

Oh noble dragon, just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt that your love is not supposed to be?  
But take comfort in knowing your bond is unbreakable.  
Now and forever, you are sworn brothers!

Today you sent your brother out to run some errands.  
You cook his favorite meal to raise his spirits.  
As you are distracted with feelings of secret love...  
You notice all too late that someone has snuck into your home.  
You are suddenly startled by a woman's voice:  
'Just who could love a monster like you'!  
This must be the one that killed the friend of your brother.  
For the suffering she caused she must die!

Oh noble dragon just what is it that saddens you?  
Does it hurt that your love is not supposed to be?  
But take comfort in knowing your bond is unbreakable.  
Now and forever, you are sworn brothers!

There no more need for fear, dear dragon...  
What you desire will surely be yours this time.  
You refuse to let a selfish girl to ruin your happiness.  
Stand firm and protect what is rightfully yours!

With a sudden charge!  
The gleam of shinning steel!  
This selfish princess, proves to be a great foe!  
Take heart, dear dragon, and keep your talons sharp!  
There is no way her love can outmatch yours!

Days later the dragon is recovering nicely.  
News has been heard of the princess's evil deeds.  
However she is nowhere to be found!  
Oh my! Just where could she be?  
As he cooks supper, the dragon smiles mysteriously.  
'My, what luck on all this meat we got.'  
For as he serves supper to his brother and their friends...  
The princess disappears more and more.

This is finally the end of the story, dear loved ones.  
I'm afraid that is all that is left of this tale.  
But for tonight just try to sleep easy.  
Pray the next meat for the dragon's supper, won't be you!

-End-

Cast:

'The Princess' - Boa Hancock

'The Treasure' - Monkey D. Luffy

'The Blue Haired Girl' - Vivi

'The Dragon' - Portgas D. Ace

'Friends' - The Strawhats

'Meat' - Boa Hancock

Lyrics By: Veronica the Mischievous

Sung to the tune of: ' The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka'


End file.
